The Girl Behind the Rainbow
by onetrunerd
Summary: A special dance in Canterlot is coming, where every girl pony may meet her special stallion. But Rainbow Dash feels left out, when her friends think its too girly for her. She thinks changing her tomboy ways may help her attract a stallion, not knowing a certain stallion notices her without the frills & bows ... Rainbow Dash x Big Macintosh pairing.


-1: Every Girl Pony's Dream? -

The sun rose strong and bright over the land of Equestria, as a shrill shriek could be heard over the land, emanating from Ponyville. It belonged to the young and abundantly happy Pinkie Pie, who began her day hopping and twirling with a song on her lips as she made her way thru the town. She seemed even more happier then usual, her hooves tapping with merriment.

"Its almost here! Its almost here! Its almost here!" she sang out.

Every pony hoofed out of Pinkie Pie's way, as she took no notice to where she was going. "Its almost here! It really really is! Its almost here!" she squealed out louder. She quickly made her way towards Fluttershy's home, as she poked her head suddenly thru Fluttershy's window, just as she was tending to a few baby chicks she found in a garden nearby. Pinkie Pie took in a deep breath as she squealed out happily, "IT'S ALMOST HERE FLUTTERSHY!" Fluttershy squeaked in surprise, hiding quickly underneath her table. She looked up from under her table, taking a deep sigh. "Oh, Pinkie Pie … Yes, I know ... It is!" she proclaimed softly, but just as excited. Pinkie Pie giggled, as she quickly scooted and made her way towards Rarity's boutique. Rarity was utilizing her magic to put together a glamorous ensemble, her eyes wide with excitement. "Oh now, that just won't do! It completely clashes the whole ensemble!" she painfully replied, not satisfied with anything less then perfection. She quickly set her eyes on a bundle of brightly colored fabrics in the corner of her work room. A bubbly pink haired pony popped her head out from the heap, just as Rarity approached.. "RARITY, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? IT'S SO CLOSELY AND MOST FOR SURELY HERE!"

Rarity shrieked slightly as she then smiled at Pinkie. "Oh quite Pinkie Pie!" she replied, not losing her focus as she quickly used her magic to remove a brilliantly colored blue fabric from Pinkie's head. "Oh, there it is! Thank you Pinkie Pie, it will look gorgeous! Now I simply can't talk, I must get this outfit ready in time! So much to do!" she sweetly chimed. Pinkie smiled wide at her friend as she giggled. "Okie dokie!" she said, as she ducked back thru the beauty of fabrics. Her next stop was that of AppleJack's Apple Acres Farm, where the Apple family was working hard, more so then usual. The farm was being prepped for and combed to be at the top of its game. AppleJack was hard at work prepping the barn and keeping tabs on the quality control when Pinkie Pie popped her head out of a haystack in front of AppleJack. "OH! OH! APPLEJACK … IT'S … IT'S …"

"Heh heh, yes I know sugar cube, only a few more days! Which is why the whole Apple family is working their tails off to make this extra special! I got to have the farm looking its best! Its been a long time a'coming!" she happily answered back, walking past Pinkie Pie to continue work. "Now now, Apple Bloom, keep that hay to the right, the right!" she called out. Pinkie ducked out as quickly as she appeared, her next stop being Twilight's home.

"No time to waste Spike, what's next on the list?" Twilight called out.

Spike, with pad and feather in hand, ran about the library checking off each box from Twilight's list. "Let's see, we've researched the event … we've looked over the traditions … "

"Oh Spike, I'm so excited! Every since I was a little filly I've dreamt of this day! Its every girl pony's dream!" she happily proclaimed, as she used her magic flipping through pages of multiple books and dazzling pictures. "TWILIGHT!" a familiar squeaked voice yelled out. It easily broke Twilight Sparkle's concentration, as her magic stopped, quickly settling her books to drop on the floor. One hitting Spike on the head, as he dropped the checklist and feather in hand. Twilight looked over to a hurt Spike, then quickly back at her overly excited friend. Pinkie Pie threw her hooves around Twilight, embracing her in a tight hug. "TWILIGHT, TWILIGHT, IT'S ALMOST HERE! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?" she replied, squeezing her even more tightly. Twilight felt crushed, but equaled Pinkie Pie's enthusiasm. She pulled back from her tight hug for a moment, just to breath.

"I KNOW, I KNOW! Just a few more days till -"

"THE FILLY PONY HEARTS DANCE!" Pinkie Pie finished.

"The day of the year ever girl Pony dreams about, every since she was a young, cute, sweet little filly!" she continued, hopping around Twilight's library with glee. Spike stood from the floor, shaking his head as he recovered from the sudden attack of a very heavy book. "I don't get what the big deal is …" Spike replied, walking up closer to Twilight and Pinkie Pie. Twilight giggled, as she was more then happy to explain. "Oh Spike, its that time of year when girl pony's our age, get asked to a social dance in Canterlot, a sweetheart dance if you will, where for one magical night … we get asked by stallions to a night where every girl pony feels like a true princess. Many pony's even find … love." she replied, slightly blushing as she spoke the word love. Pinkie Pie merely giggled louder, jumping higher then before. "Oh! Oh! I can't wait! Can't wait! The sweets will be so utterly magical, and the cakes will be so uberly delicious! I'm assisting the Cake Family with the special treats & decorations! IT'S GOING TO BE SUCH A GREAT PARTY!"

Spike blinked then shook his head, as he pondered this information. "A sweetheart dance? And the girls get asked by the guys?" he questioned. Twilight nodded, as she quickly put the fallen books back together in order as she continued. "Yes, which is why every pony in Ponyville is working hard! All the girl ponies are working hard on their outfits, how they'll look and AppleJack and her family are busy with preparations for the big Mare & Stallion Folly at the farm! Its at the Folly where the stallions will ask the mare of their choosing to accompany them to Canterlot at the big Filly Pony Hearts Dance."

"OH! I get it! No wonder every girl pony has been acting strange the past few days." Spike replied. "Its going to be so utterly, truly, incredibly AMAZING! OH, OH, I EVEN WROTE A SONG ABOUT IT!" Pinkie Pie squealed, taking a deep breath, prepared to sing. Twilight quickly ran over to her, stopping her quickly. "Now, now Pinkie … the Mare & Stallion Folly is in a few days, then after that, the Hearts Dance! With so much to do, we can't waste anytime! I'm sure we'll get to hear your song at the dance!" she happily exclaimed, sweetly ushering Pinkie Pie out the door. "OH! Your so right Twilight, and I have to make sure the decorations ARE PERFECT! Then I've got to get my costume ready … OH! OH! OH! And then-"

The door was quickly closed behind Pinkie Pie as she continued chatting, making her way back into town. Twilight sighed heavily, returning to her post in research for the coming of age event. She could feel her heart dancing happily in excitement for the event, remembering all the stories Princess Celeste would tell her of the Hearts Dances in Canterlot. Spike followed Twilight loyally, retrieving his paper and feather from the floor. "So, all of you ponies are planning on having dates?" Spike questioned, making Twilight nervous as she dropped a book to the floor. Her cheeks flushed a slight pink as she giggled a bit. "Heh, well … that's the main idea. Its not important to go with a date, but it is tradition. We get asked to the dance by a stallion, and if we accept, they accompany us as our dates to the dance. It's a big deal for girl ponies at our age, and many instances … it um …" Twilight's face flushed a deeper pink as she nervously rubbed her leg with her hoove, "… has often lead to true love."

Spike smiled, letting himself daydream of Rarity and the magical night they could have, before he shook himself back to reality. "Does it have to be a stallion that asks? I mean, if a very handsome purple dragon decided to ask a beautiful pony to the dance ..." he replied, making Twilight roll her eyes and shake her head as she smiled sweetly at her number one assistant. "Aw, Spike, so long as the pony says yes, there is nothing stopping him ..." she sweetly procliamed, walking over to him and drawing him into a hug. Spike's eyes grew wide and hopeful, as he felt his hands twiddling together in anticipation. Twilight continued gathering her books, as Spike followed close, his interest in the dance growing with every second. "I'll be you ponies are going to have an amazing time! You'll get whisked away on a romantic night! I can see it now, AppleJack ... Fluttershy ... Pinkie Pie ... my dearest Rarity ... Rainbow Dash-"

Twilight giggled, biting her bottom lip at the notice of Rainbow Dash's name. "Ah, I don't know about that Spike." Spike blinked a few times, confused at Twilight's statement. "Whadya mean?" he asked. "Oh, well.. I don't think this kind a sweetheart dance is Rainbow Dash's idea of a ... good time. Its much too, you know ... girly for her. I'm sure her main concern will be impressing the WonderBolts rather then dancing the night away with a stallion. Its ... just not her." Spike laughed and snorted. "Yeah, your right. Doesn't sound awesome enough for a tomboy like her? Can you imagine? Rainbow Dash getting all frilly and gooey eyed over some stallion and some dance?" he laughed, snorting again. Twilight smiled, watching Spike enjoy a good laugh as she couldn't help but snicker a bit as well.

As they enjoyed the thought and giggled a bit, little to their knowledge, a certain Pegasus pony was nestled in the tree branches of Twilight's home, overhearing everything. Rainbow Dash sighed deeply, a slight pain could be read in her eyes. She glanced over to the side and huffed a bit. "Yeah … can you imagine …." she replied to herself, her wings resting in defeat to her side. If only they knew, the Hearts Dance was something she so desperately wanted to be a part of. If only her friends could understand ...


End file.
